


The Ghost Hunt

by RamblingsofATeenageFangirl



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: I was an in-character blog mod and we did dumb stuff, here's me writing some of that dumb stuff, inspired by the ask blogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl/pseuds/RamblingsofATeenageFangirl
Summary: "Where are you?" Julie groaned,mumbling under her breath, slamming the studio doors shut behind her. He was no where to be found. She pulled out her phone, texting a group chat.Jules: First one to spill where Reggie is gets $5Willie: I'm NOT snitching on a fellow ghost, sorry girly.Alex:...pretty sure I spotted him on the roof.Reg: ALEX!Alternatively...Julie finds out about Reggie haunting her aunt and little brother. And she isn't quite happy about it. Unfortunately, she's trying to track down a ghost with teleportation powers.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	The Ghost Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was the mod of the in character Julie blog (previously @ask-singer-julie) on tumblr, and there's a whole group of people who do crazy stuff over there. So I wrote this back when I still interacted with the blogs because I thought this was funny!

Julie was _very_ angry. How had she not found out about this sooner? Of course, she was suspicious and rather..confused, when her aunt came running out of her house screaming about a demon. But when she asked the boys if any of them had anything to do with it, they told her no. 

AND SHE _TRUSTED_ THEM?

She stormed out to the studio as soon as Alex accidentally slipped up about the whole 'Reggie haunted your family and now Carlos kinda knows about us' thing. He poofed out immediately, wide eyed and ready to go warn Reggie. She looked around the studio, calling out Reggie's name. 

"Reggie?" she shouted, glancing around rapidly. She looked up at the loft after a moment of thought, moving to climb up the ladder to get up there. She paused, taking a breath and looking around again. 

_Nothing._

"Where _are_ you?" Julie groaned,mumbling under her breath, slamming the studio doors shut behind her. He was no where to be found. She pulled out her phone, texting a group chat. The boys were given these special phones by Willie, apparently ghosts used them to communicate. They had a few apps that lifers could only have access to if invited by a ghost, which hasn't happened in a long time. They were basically bricks, and could only really call and text, but it was enough for Julie to get ahold of them if needed. She used the messaging app, opening a group chat with the entirety of the band and Willie.

**Jules: First one to spill where Reggie is gets $5**

**Willie: I'm _NOT_ snitching on a fellow ghost, sorry girly. **

**Alex:...pretty sure I spotted him on the roof.**

**Reg: ALEX!**

**Alex:...five bucks is five bucks. Plus, you're already mad at me so..**

Julie rolled her eyes, shutting off her phone and pocketing it. She knew where she was headed to next. 

"Reggie!" she shouted in victory, panting when she had successfully used the ladder to climb up to the lowest part of her roof. She spotted the boy she was searching for. His eyes widened, and he poofed out without another response. 

Really? She was at a _major_ disadvantage here. 

She pulled out her phone when she was back on the ground, seeing two message notifications. 

_[Afterlife Communications] (Private Message):_

**Reg: Lifers can't teleport. haha**

Julie growled under her breath, swiping it away without a second thought. She read over the second notification. 

_[Messenger]:_

**Flynn (Bestie): Hey!**

Julie clicked on her contact, pressing the phone icon and holding the device up to her ear. "Julie? Hey, what's up?" she heard her best friends confused voice on the other end. 

"I need you to help me," Julie paused, walking around the side of her house, and spotting her bike leaning against the fence. " _I'm going on a ghost hunt_."

\--

Julie stayed on the phone with Flynn for a few minutes, as she biked to her first destination. The beach, or rather, the bike shack that used to be Reggie's house. 

"Okay, well, hang out in a garage and...be scary! If there's any sign of random movement, assume it's one of the boys and start ranting. I'll update you if I find him." 

"Why do you have to go after him like this? You could just like...steal his bass until he comes back on his own."

Julie's mouth dropped open. She hadn't even thought of that!

"That's the backup plan." She decided.

"You're never gonna find him like this, he can teleport _and_ walk through walls. It'll be impossible!"

"Never say never, sweetie. I'll call you later," Julie pedaled backwards, stopping her bike and hoping off of it. She looked around the beach, which was fairly empty today. If she squinted, she could vaguely see the pattern of Reggie's signature red and black flannel in the distance. She hung up the phone, glancing at her notifications again. 

_[Afterlife Communications] ('The Band and The Skater Boy' Groupchat):_

**Alex: Did she get you, Reg?**

She rolled her eyes, chuckling under her breath as she walked in the direction that the bike shop was. She had left her bike leaning against the side of a shop, because no crime ever happened on this beach. She knew it wouldn't be stolen there. She opened the group messages, skimming over the texts. 

**Reg: Nah, not yet. I can teleport, I'm hiding out for now. Once she finds me, I have a back-up spot that she'll *NEVER* guess.**

**Luke: You're fairly confident in that back-up spot. I have faith in Julie, you'll give up eventually.**

**Alex: We did kinda tell you that it was a stupid idea when you did it....so you can't say we didn't warn you.**

**Willie: I'm with Alex, we have popcorn. Y'all are very entertaining ngl.** ☕ 🍿

 **Also, not Reggie being scared of Julie** 👀

Julie snickered, glancing up to look around her to make sure she was on the right path. She was fairly sure the guy she spotted earlier was Reggie, but she couldn't see him anymore. She typed out a message. 

**Jules: Better hope you're not where I think you are.**

She turned off her phone after that, running forward. After a few moments, she stood in front of the bike shack. She could see into the store easily, and there wasn't any ghosts she recognized inside. She looked around, making eye contact with a boy across the beach. Before she even got to process what was happening, she saw him disappear, the air where he was temporarily warped. Her eyes widened, and she ran back towards where her bike was. 

She had one more place to check, then she'd be resorting to the back up plan. 

She felt her phone vibrate a few times in her pocket, and she pulled it out, reading over the screen as she pulled on her helmet. 

**Reg: hjsiaskshs**

**Y'ALL**

**She found me-**

**but I poofed away. So I'm good for now.**

**Willie: Oop-**

**stay safe, bud. We're rooting for you.**

**Alex: Correction. He is.**

**I just don't want anyone getting hurt.**

**Willie: and no one will, baby.**

**This is all good fun.**

Julie decided to stop watching the conversation, ignoring the ' _Luke is typing_ ' text at the bottom of the screen.

\--

In a few minutes, she biked across town to the cafe her and the boys had their first gig at. She had a good feeling that she was right about this location. She got off of her bike outside, walking up the window and glancing inside. She backed away quickly, knowing she had caught the boy. She realized that she couldn't do much, he sat with a bunch of lifers surrounding him. She'd never be able to get to him quick enough without looking crazy.

...Maybe she should've just gone with the back up plan. 

She pulled out her phone again, ignoring the group chat notification and private messaging him. 

**Jules: Come outside. NOW!**

She glanced inside, watching as he looked up from his phone screen and looked between each window. She didn't get to duck away before he spotted her. He gave her a dorky wave before looking back down at his phone screen and typing out another message. 

**Reg: I'd rather not, actually.**

After Julie finished reading, she looked up to see Reggie giving her a cheeky smile. He winked, before throwing up a peace sign and poofing out. 

"UGH!" she found herself shouting. She turned away from the window, to see a random kid staring at her. She gave an awkward smile to the young boy, watching as he quickly ran off. 

**Reg: Haha she got me again but I'm _gone_**

Julie groaned when she felt her phone vibrate again. She looked down, reading over the notification. She turned it off, grabbing her bike and setting off down the sidewalk. 

As usual, Flynn was right. She knew what she had to do. 

\--

**Willie: Not Julie playing ghost hunt. She still ain't got you yet, bro.**

**Don't you gotta head home at some point tho?**

Julie sat in the loft, tapping her fingers lightly on the bass guitar that sat across her lap. She smirked, watching as the chat filled up with new messages. 

**Reg: Nah, I can figure out somewhere to stay. I screwed up, and Julie's gonna kill me.**

Luke and Alex's 'typing' icons appeared at the bottom of the screen, two messages popping up back to back. 

**Luke: Bro, you're a ghost.**

**Alex: We're already dead, dork.**

She sat comfortably in a orange bean bag chair, some quiet music playing on the CD player as she thought. 

**Jules: Reggie, darling...**

She typed out, leaving out the context just for the drama. She heard the chat blow up as she snapped a picture of the instrument in her lap. Okay, _so maybe she liked chaos?_ What's the point itn having ghost friends if you don't have a little fun with them?

**Reg: JULIE, PUT IT DOWN!**

**Jules: "I'd rather not, actually."-you, at the cafe.**

**Also me tho, rn.**

**Alex: HJSIAKJSAISAJSH**

**Willie: ^^I second my bfs statement.**

Julie chuckled out loud, watching the chat continue to blow up. 

**Reg: Jules, please. Please don't hurt it?**

**Jules: I won't, just come meet me in the studio.**

**Reg: I don't want you to yell at me though.**

Julie looked up from her phone screen, frowning, before typing. She noticed that everyone stopped typing, the chat mimicking a silent room. 

**Jules: Reggie, I was never going to yell at you. I was mad earlier, but now I just wanna talk about boundaries, and what you should do when it comes to interacting with my family. Okay?**

She nervously waited for a response. She felt bad, like someone was stabbing her with a long needle meant to inject a pang of guilt into her bloodstream. 

**Reg: Oh...I'll be there in a minute.**

Julie didn't think he was going to appear just that second, at the bottom of the ladder that lead to the loft. He climbed up, and Julie held the bass out for him immediately.

"I'm sorry that I chased you around town and scared you-"

"No, don't apologize, let me talk, okay?" Reggie interrupts her, taking the bass and setting it to the side for the time being. Julie seems confused, and almost scared. He sits in front of her. 

"I only haunted your aunt and brother because no one was believing him about the ghost thing, and I felt bad! I didn't mean to upset you, and I'm sorry." 

"Oh...I just wanted to say that if my dad catches on, it can end badly in so many ways. And I just need you to be careful, okay?" she spoke softly. He nodded. 

"I'm sorry that I wasn't. And that I ran away from you."

"It's okay...you were scared, that's all. I should've been more...welcoming, from the start." she chuckled a bit near the end of her statement. 

"Maybe," he paused,smiling. "But it's alright, it was kinda fun running away from you. It was like a game of tag, except I can teleport." 

That made Julie laugh, and she felt a bit better. "Yeah, it was a little fun. Didn't like running halfway across town uselessly, though." she paused, "It's all about the chase, baby!"

They continued to converse, laughing and teasing one another. After a while, Julie spoke, all serious again. Like another pang of guilt hit her. 

"So..are we okay?"

"Yeah, of course. We already apologized and fixed everything." Reggie dropped his smile again, looking at the girl in front of him with a concerned expression. 

"Oh..okay..." she trailed off. 

"Julie," Reggie caught her attention, and she looked up at him again. "You're okay. We're okay. We're band mates, best friends really."

He watched a smile spread over her face, and continued speaking. "I could never be mad at you, okay? If you're good, then I am."

"I'm good," she confirmed. 

"Great, then it's settled," he came closer to her, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around him, melting into the touch. It was still weird, being able to touch the boys and everything. 

But this..

The hugs. 

_She liked those a lot._

And maybe, running after Reggie for a day wasn't so bad either.


End file.
